


My Second Anniversary Story

by EmmaCamilarr



Series: Emma's One-Shots [5]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaCamilarr/pseuds/EmmaCamilarr
Summary: Yeah, this is my contributionGreat stuff 10/10





	My Second Anniversary Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadasaMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadasaMoriarty/gifts).



Wheatley floated in space, wondering what if he was to go back to Earth, maybe see the lady again, and apologize for his-

"SPACE!" Spacey (that's what he called him, either that or Kevin) screeched.  "Buh-buh-buh-meteor collision!"

"Oh, can you shut up for-" Wheatley started, but then he was hit full force by Spacey to Earth. Wheatley blinked, and then cried out, "I'm going back to Earth!" while still flying backwards.

"Bye, space friend," Spacey murmured, before his optic light started fading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took him a while to get to Earth, but when he landed, he noticed he could access Aperture's special Wi-Fi. He was back! He might be able to say....

He then also noticed his battery was at 26%. He forgot to charge himself in space. He also noted he couldn't see anything, with the yellow plants (grass, was it called?) in the way. They also blocked the sun from his solar panels.

He quickly reached around for his transmitting program, but stopped. He deleted it when freeing up memory in space.

Crap.

"Hellooo~" he warbled out, hoping something will come. A bird flew over, and, with a bit of thought, started pecking his broken optic.

"OH NO BIRD BIRD BIRD-" He started panicking. What if it destroyed him before he found the lady? As he shook back and forth in his shell, and bird got tired and flew off. "It just flies off, huh. Should of known that earlier."

He reached around desperately for a program, _anything_ , to help him get out of the grass. He didn't want to die in the grass.

He found his arm was still functional **(AN: He has an arm, according to Dev commentary I think)** , so he picked himself up from the indent he made, and continued going.

He dragged and dragged, but unfortunately, his arm couldn't handle his dense-core weight, and it overheated.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, and tried his last resort.

 "Hello?" he called, connecting to Aperture's wifi.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

After  going  through GLaDOS crushing him for daring to come back, and her being nice enough to have the two testing robots pick him up and bring him out of the grass.

 "Uh, thanks..?" Wheatley quietly said.

"Don't make me regret this, metal ball."

"Noted." Wheatley dragged himself across the flat-ish land, and continued for about another two hours, groaning all the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

For Chell's part, Wheatley did make an obvious dent in the wheat (he made a giant ring of destroyed wheat), and it was very unnatural, so she went  there to investigate in her truck.

What she did not expect we're the testing bots playing in the wheat. Or GLaDOS's voice ringing out to her.

 "Oh, it's you. Tired of freedom already? Or are you just here to spite me, you mute lunatic?"

Chell turned around to get back into the truck, but Her voice rang out one last time.

 "Are you looking for the moronic metal ball? The little idiot brought the testing robots up here to get out of the wheat. He's looking for you, too."

 Chell froze. He came back from space? She thought that would be impossible. And looking for her?

 "Oh, believe me,  he is looking for you." She repeated, and said, "He's right over there, if you want him. Hopefully you're not  _that_ brain-damaged." The blue testing not waved their hand towards the road ahead of Chell's truck.

  Chell went into her truck and sat at the wheel. She really didn't know what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bloody hell. He was going on dragging himself for  a while, and his battery was at 3%. His solar panels were also beat up, so they were useless. Besides, it was night  anyway, so it was pointless.

Unknown to him, he only dragged himself about half a mile away from Aperture, so Chell caught up to him quickly.

A bright light shined behind him, so he turned his optic around to see what it was, but the light shut off abruptly. Another, smaller this time, light came towards him, and he saw Chell's face.

 "Luv? Lady.. I-"

_2% charge remaining. Shutting down in one minute to save core life._

 "Luv," he said hurriedly, " I wanted to apologize. I was bosy, and monsterous, and I truly am sorry. You might not forgive little old Wheatley, but... I am sorry. The end."

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The last thing he saw was the grass around him, and he finally remembered what it was called.

Wheat.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is my contribution  
> Great stuff 10/10


End file.
